Loyalty
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Rainbow Dash's biggest wish has come true. But torn between her biggest dream and her loyalty, Dash doesn't know what to do. Then there's a new pony in town... Crappy title and summary! Beware, retarded story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: MLP belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub(?).**

Sweat beaded down her cyan forehead. Her wings beat fast, her cerise eyes narrowed against the wind that was blowing her rainbow mane backwards.

"Go Rainbow Dash!" screams filled her ears, she a tiny grin formed on her muzzle. She quickly did a twist through the air and sped past Raindrops, who gasped and fell back a little before frowning and flapping through the air.

Rainbow Dash could see the finish line in the distance, but Lightning Bolt bolted past, waving a white hoof at her, a smirk on her face.

Rainbow clenched her teeth together and let her wings out as far as they could go before letting them down, making her boost forward. Lightning gasped and Dashie shot by, wind blowing the white pony backwards.

Rainbow's could feel sweat literally pouring down on her, dampening her cyan fur. She could hear wings beating behind her and knew that Raindrops was trying to catch up again.

_Not this time, Raindrops! _The tiffany pony was flying faster, and Rainbow wouldn't let this pony win. Not today, and not ever. If she wanted to join the Wonderbolts, she was gonna have to do something _awesome._

The Sonic Rainboom.

Putting all her strength in her wings she flapped forward, her hooves pointed forward and body leaning into the wind.

She could feel it coming. Wind made her lips bubble as if she was gargling mouth-wash.

Then the boom was heard.

It echoed in her ears and she dashed forward, rainbows streaming behind her. Raindrops stopped and stared at her, eyes wide with amazement.

"And Rainbow Dash wins!" Rainbow tore through the banner, pleasure and pride streaming through her. She landed on the ground, before lifting up her wings and grinning proudly. "Rainbow!"

Her friends tumbled towards her, all of them grinning with excitement. "I knew you could do it," Twilight said, grinning. "I knew it too," Rarity said gruffly.

"What's up, fashion?" teased Rainbow. "Well, this race made me miss my nap and I barely had time to pamper myself since _someone _decided that shoving me out of bed was a good way to awake a princess like me."

Applejack tapped her hooves together before grinning to Rainbow. "Howdy, partner!" she said in her country accent. "It seems a certain pony is gonna be joinin' the Wonderbolts!"

"We'll see to that." Rainbow Dash spun around to see the Wonderbolts walking up to them. Rainbow let out a tiny fangirl squee before rushing over, her tail waving excitedly.

"S-Spitfire! S-Soarin'! I've always wanted to meet you!"

Spitfire smiled. "Nice, a fan. Anyway, kid, you'll be joining the Wonderbolts, but-"

Rainbow Dash let out a loud cheer and dashed into the air and did a quick backflip before flying into a circle, crying out in joy and fistpumping the air with both of her hooves.

"Easy, newbie. You've gotta take some tests first." Soarin' finished as he watched the cyan pony fly around like a drunk butterfly.

"Uh, Dash," Twilight said, using her magical horn to grab Rainbow out of the sky.

Rainbow opened one of her eyes and looked at Twilight. "Yeah?"  
"Stop acting like a foal that just got their cutie mark! You need to go with Spitfire and Soarin', while the others and I get back to Ponyville."

Twilight was never a fan of the Wonderbolts, so it was no wonder she wanted to leave.

"Alright then, ponies," Rainbow said loudly. She turned to Spitfire and grinned broadly. "So, when do the tests start?"

Spitfire yawned before replying, "Right now. You gotta race Soarin'." Dash looked at Soarin', her eyes wide. She had always dreamed of racing him, but now it was really coming true and she was nervous.

"O-okay," she said and quickly flapped her wings, hovering into the air. "When do we start?"  
"Now!" Soarin' took off, his pale grey wings flapping and wind blowing his dark blue mane. "Hey!" Rainbow shouted and took off after him, twisting through the air and leaning into the wind.

She shifted through the air, turning herself so that the wind ran through her feathers. Soarin' was still far away, his blue suit blowing in the wind.

Rainbow gritted her teeth. The colt was far away, and he was disappearing into the large clouds that dotted the sky- wait, that's it!

Rainbow dashed into some clouds and hid there. It took Soarin' a minute but he stopped and looked around curiously.

The cyan pony grinned and flapped her wings, zooming by, causing Soarin' to spin through the air.

Rainbow yelled happily when she zoomed past Spitfire, whose orange eyes were wide. "Okay, kid," she called.

Rainbow grinned and folded her wings and dived towards Spitfire. "You can join, but we'll have to talk with the real leader of Wonderbolts." Rainbow nodded, but she thought that Spitfire was the leader of the Wonderbolts.

"It'll take a few weeks, so hang around Ponyville, okay?"

Soarin' floated down before folding his wings. "Good job," he praised before flying after Spitfire.

"Now we'd better go." Before Rainbow knew it, they were gone. Dash wooped loudly before dashing to Ponyville, her wings going as fast as a thunderbolt.

oOoO

"Dashie!" A scream filled Dash's ears and she opened her cerise eyes and pulled herself off of the fluffy cloud she had been lounging on. "Dashie!" Dash groaned and looked over the cloud to see Pinkie looking up at her, a grin on her face.

"What is it, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked, yawning loudly. "I... I just want to talk to you." There was a hint of seriousness in her voice so Dash unfolded her wings and floated down.

"Yeah?" Dash leaned forward. "Well... I'll miss you when you go with the Wonderbolts." Dash raised a eyebrow. "That's not all, is it?" she asked quietly. Pinkie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No... Dashie, please come with me." Rainbow nodded and followed her pink friend. What could be so important? Dash needed to prepare for her victory party!

Rainbow was going to put on a party hat and a pair of shades and play music all night, dancing through the clouds and drinking cider until her belly would burst. She let out a sigh. That would be really nice.

"Rainbow Dash?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll miss you when you go off to the Wonderbolts! No more parties or playing with you!" Rainbow shuffled her hooves against the ground, kicking up a bit of dust which floated off into the sky before getting blown away by the wind. "Yeah, I will too. But don't worry, Pinkie! We'll still be able to chat."

Pinkie smiled broadly before skipping around, her blue eyes twinkling. "Hurry, Dashie!" Rainbow wrinkled her nose. "Close your eyes!" Pinkie yelled a few minutes later. "Okay, okay. Don't get your tail in a twist." Rainbow Dash said and pulled her hooves over her eyes.

"Okay, Dashie... open!" Rainbow pulled her hooves off her eyes and met darkness. "Uh... Pinkie?"

The lights clicked on. "Surprise!" Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie yelled. Well, Fluttershy kind of whispered it. Rainbow grinned broadly and looked at her friends. "Since you joined the Wonderbolts," Applejack said, walking over. "We decided to have a party for ye, partner." Rainbow let out a laugh of happiness. "We have cake, soda, cider, cupcakes-"

"Cider?" Rainbow dashed over and looked to see a bowl full of cider. Rainbow let out a content sigh as the appley scent filled her nostrils. She leaned in, her orange tongue out, ready to lap up the delicious beverage when-  
"Ahem." She turned her head, tongue still hanging out of her mouth, to see Rarity looking at her, a frown on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"About to drink some cider."

"Oh, no you don't." Rarity used her horn to pick up a cup and floated it over to Rainbow. She filled the cup with cider and handed it to Dash. "There. _Now _you may drink some cider." Rainbow snorted but grabbed the cup with her hoof and downed it on one gulp. "Hey, Rainbow!" Pinkie bounced over.

"Having fun? I know I am! I _love _parties! Parties are so fun! I love to party! I remember this one party when-"  
"Who wants to listn' to some jams?" Applejack yelled, her hoof on a radio. "Oooh! Oooh! Me! ME!" Pinkie cried, one in the air, bouncing up and down.

Applejack pressed a button, and music started playing. "Yay! YAY!" Pinkie pulled herself onto her hind legs and started jumping around, waving her hooves around. Rainbow pulled on her pair of shaddes and started dancing around, grinning broadly.

"Having fun?" Twilight smiled, walking over and tapping her hooves to the beat of the song. "Only a freak wouldn't! Look, even Fluttershy is dancing!" The shy yellow pony was now dancing around, yelling in happiness.

"We're gonna miss you." Twilight said. "I'll miss you too." Twilight nodded to her friend before trotting away. "Rainbow, can I talk to ya?" Applejack asked, walking over. Rainbow nodded and followed the orange pony outside of Sugarcube Corner.

"What it is, Applejack?" Rainbow asked curiously. Applejack kicked a rock. "Well, all of us are gonna miss ya, Rainbow." she started. "Yeah, I know. Everybody will miss me cuz I'm the best pony-" Apple glared at her. "Around."  
"Anyway, Rainbow, make sure that ye send us a letter 'bout how yer doing whenever you can, mkay?" Dash nodded and sat down, looking up at the cloudless dark purple sky. "Rainbow... promise me you'll always be our friend." Dash looked into Applejack's honest green eyes. "Of course, Applejack! We'll always be friends." The two leaned into each other's warm flanks and smiled a friendly smile.

"Always..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM is not mine. If it was, then I would've put my OC Rainy into the show.**

"Rainy!" A shout filled a mare's ears and she quickly regained her balance on the cloud and perked her ears. "Rainy!" The voice shouted again, and she peered over the edge of the fluffy cloud to see her friend, Skye. "Yeah?" Rainy asked. "It's time." Rainy nodded seriously before stretching out her pure white wings and dashing down, her white fur blowing in the wind. She landed swiftly and placed her hooves on the ground and trotted after Skye.

"Goodbye, Rainy." Skye whispered and nuzzled into her friend's blue mane. "I'll come to visit, I promise." Rainy nuzzled her friend before launching herself into the air with one beat of her wings. "You're the best flier in all of Equestria!" Skye shouted. Rainy grinned and saluted her friend before dashing off, her wings beating fast and wind blowing her mane in all kinds of directions. She zoomed through the clouds, laughing and twisting around. "That must be Ponyville," she murmured, seeing a tiny dot. "It looks really far, but I'll manage!"

Half a hour later the dot got larger and revealed a town with ponies walking around, smiles on their faces. _Hmph. I don't need friends. I have myself. _thought the white pony, her wings beating slowly. A couple ponies turned and looked at her, eyes wide with curiousity. _What are they looking at? _She saw a purple pony trotting by with a small purple and green baby dragon riding on her back. _Why are they staring? A pony is walking around with a fire-breathing monster on her back! They she be staring at her, not me._

Eventually she got tired of the boring scenery and zoomed away, clearing a couple clouds. She twisted through the air, giggling, then did a quick backflip and cleared a few more clouds. A couple pegasi were watching her amazed. _Hey, this is fun! I should clear the clouds all the time. _Rainy eventually cleared the whole sky, revealing a baby blue sky with a bright, golden sun shining.

"Hey, you!" One of the pegasi flew over and looked at her. "My name is Raindrops. Would you like to help us clear the clouds every now and then?"

Rainy put a hoof to her chin and tapped it, thinking for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "Sure." Raindrops grinned and flew away back to her pegasus friends. Rainy then slouched in the air and let out a longing sigh. She wished that Skye was here so they could laugh and lounge through the clouds and fly through the night skies, waking up everypony.

"Hey! Hey you!" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to see a pink pony bouncing up and down, her blue eyes sparkling. "What do you want?" Rainy growled, floating down onto a cloud and peering over the edge. "I've never seen _you _before! Are you new here? Do you like parties? My name is Pinkie Pie! I love cake! Rainbow Dash is my best friend! I LOVE chocolate! I-"  
"Be quiet!" snapped Rainy. Pinkie Pie took no notice and kept on talking. Rainy put two hooves over her ears. _Make it stop..._

To her luck, a rainbow maned pony with cyan fur flew by. She screeched to a stop when she saw Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie?" The pony asked in a raspy voice. "What are you doing?" The pink pony grinned when she saw her friend. "I met this new pony and she's a pegasus! She's so AWESOME!" Rainy pulled her hooves off her hooves and looked at her wings. She must've unfolded them when the pony was blabbering.

She always did that when she got frustrated or annoyed.

"What's your name?" called the rainbow pony. "Rainy."

"My name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm the best flier in PonyVille _and _Equestria!" Rainy smirked. _We'll see about that. _"How about a race?"  
"Say what?" Rainbow looked up and raised a eyebrow. "Lets race." she repeated. "When? Where?" hissed Rainbow, crouching down. "Here. Now." Rainy smiled smugly. "To.. about there." She pointed to a building in the distance. "You're on!" shouted Dash, and she whipped out her cyan wings. "Ready, set, go!" Rainbow dashed off. Rainy only yawned.

Dash had cheated, but Rainy only relaxed, letting one of her legs lay limply over the other, and humming to herself. "Hey, Rainy! Aren't ya gonna repeat?" Pinkie asked curiously. "Oh, yeah. That." Rainy pulled herself back before zooming forward. Her wings were going faster then a train, and the wind blowing in her face felt better then jumping in a ice cold pool on a hot summer day.

Rainbow was cheering to herself, and Rainy knew that the tree was about a few inches away. "I'll beat the show off!" she was hissing. "Oh, really?" Rainy was flying backwards, facing Rainbow Dash. The cyan pony gasped, stopping in mid-air, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Cya at the finish," Rainy smirked, waving with her hoof.

"W-wait!" Rainy felt the sharp scent of bark and quickly turned. She barely avoided getting a facefull of treebark but she managed to dodge the tree and grab one of the branches, swinging around. "NOOOO!" Rainbow Dash fell out of the sky, wailing to herself.

Rainy smirked, but she felt a tiny twinge of guilt flutter in her belly. "Are you alright?" she called, looking at the pony. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rainbow scrambled to her hooves and sniffed before pointing a hoof at the white pony. "You owe me a re-match!" she shouted. Rainy only held onto the branch and swung her right leg over her left and looked at her hoof. "I won fair and square."  
"No! When I said go, you stayed behind."  
"And?"  
"You cheated!"  
"No, I didn't. I still competed, just started late."

"You admit it!" Rainy got tired of this pony and unfolded her wings and flew away. "I'll get you someday!"  
"Haha! More like in a million-" Rainy felt pain burn through her as she slammed, hard, into something. "Years..." Sliding down whatever she had hit she felt herself falling, and falling until she hit the ground.

Rainy saw stars, the world spinning, until everything went black.

**Yeah, there's nothing about the Wonderbolts yet. I just wanted to introduce Rainy. Don't worry, she'll appear more! ^^**


End file.
